Dragon Ball Heroes
Dragon Ball Heroes (ドラゴンボール ヒーローズ, Doragon Bōru Hirozu) is a Japanese arcade game developed by Dimps, as the sixth ''Dragon Ball Z: Data Carddass'' game. Announced on October 21, 2010, and released on November 11, 2010, the game allows the usage of many characters from the ''Dragon Ball'' series, as well as characters new to the series. The game has a portage for Nintendo 3DS called Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2, as well as a manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission and Dragon Ball Heroes: Charisma Mission. Dragon Ball Heroes is an extremely popular arcade game, it is the number 1 digital card game in the market, running 5 years straight, and having distributed nearly 400 million cards. It made over 5 billion yen per year starting from 2011, surpassing the total of 40 billion yen. There are more than 3000 individual cards and 1.820.000 players. The 3DS versions of the game, Ultimate Mission 1 and 2 sold over 700k copies, in total.http://s.animeanime.jp/article/2016/06/09/28912.html Overview Plot Starting from the God Missions, Dragon Ball Heroes began implementing story arcs. So far, there have been two overarching original story arcs: the Dark Demon Realm Saga and the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga Happening within and alongside the Dark Demon Realm Saga are the: Super Beerus Saga and the Demon King Piccolo Saga. Happening alongside the Hell Gate Attack Saga is the Golden Frieza Saga. Card sets There are general themes for each set of cards. The game offers missions to complete based on the themes from each set. Many of the characters have complete alternate skins determined by the character card used, for example Yamcha can appear with his teenage look or his Majin Buu Saga outfit. Typically each set introduces a new theme and includes cards from the previous theme; the first set of cards features the Red Ribbon Androids, while the second set features the Red Ribbon Androids and the Galaxy Soldiers, the third set features the Galaxy Soldiers and Majin Buu, the fourth set features Majin Buu and the Galactic Frieza Army, the fifth set features the Galactic Frieza Army and Lord Slug's clan, the sixth set features Lord Slug's clan and Super Buu, the seventh set features Super Buu and Broly, and the eighth set features Broly and Tapion. With the launch of the Galaxy Missions on March 22, 2012, the ninth set features characters from all previous sets and introduces Dragon Ball GT characters, the tenth and eleventh sets (GM2 and GM3) feature characters from the Baby Saga of GT and from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, the twelfth set (GM4) features characters from the Baby Saga and from the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, the thirteenth set (GM5) features characters from The Tree of Might, from the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and from the end of the Baby Saga, the fourteenth set (GM6) features the Galactic Frieza Army (with characters from the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku included), the fifteenth set (GM7) features the Galactic Frieza Army and characters from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the sixteenth set (GM8) features Garlic Jr. and his men from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, the seventeenth set (GM9) features the Spice Boys and Super 17, the eighteenth set (GM10) features characters from the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. With the launch of the Jaaku Missions on November 2013, the nineteenth set features characters from Dragon Ball, the Red Ribbon Army General Blue, and the Shadow Dragon Oceanus Shenron, the twentieth set (JM2) features the Shadow Dragon Haze Shenron and characters from Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, the twenty-first set (JM3) focuses on Majin Buu's birth (tying in with the airing of the Majin Buu arc of Dragon Ball Kai on Japanese TV), the twenty-second set (JM4) features the Neko Majins and Eis Shenron, the twenty-third set (JM5) features ''Dragon Ball Z'' movie villains controlled by Babidi's magic and Naturon Shenron, the twenty-fourth set (JM6) features characters from the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest as well as Nuova Shenron and Xeno Trunks, the twenty-fifth set (JM7) features Super Saiyan 4 Broly and Rage Shenron as well as Super Pikkon, the twenty-sixth set (JM8) features the likes of Syn Shenron and Gogeta (in Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms). In March 2015, the God Mission series was launched, it features characters from Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super. Each set of cards, except the first, includes one or two secret cards. Those secret cards are Hatchiyack in the second set, Super Saiyan 3 Teen Trunks in the third set, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta in the fourth set, Super Saiyan Bardock in the fifth set, Chilled in the sixth set, Bio-Broly and a transformation card for Super Saiyan Broly in the seventh set, Super Saiyan 3 Broly in the eighth set, Super Saiyan 3 GT Trunks in the ninth set (GM1), Baby in the tenth set (GM2), a transformation card for Baby in the eleventh set (GM3), Baby Janemba in the twelfth set (GM4; the first chapter of the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga was published in V-Jump to introduce this character), Super Saiyan 4 Goku and a Dimensional Transfer card for Dr. Myuu to summon Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta in the thirteenth set (GM5), a Great Ape-transformation card for Super Saiyan Bardock in the fourteenth set (GM6), Super Saiyan 3 GT Vegeta in the fifteenth set (GM7), King Piccolo and a Dimensional Transfer card for Super Saiyan God Goku to summon Beerus in the sixteenth set (GM8), Super 17 w/ Cell absorbed in the seventeenth set (GM9), Super Hatchiyack and Super Saiyan 3 Broly in the eighteenth set (GM10), Oceanus Shenron in her Shadow Dragon form in the nineteenth set (JM1), Kuriza and Super Saiyan 2 Bardock in the twentieth set (JM2), Buu w/ Kibito Kai absorbed and a Dimensional Transfer card for Super Saiyan 4 Goku to summon Black Smoke Shenron in the twenty-first set (JM3), Dimensional Transfer cards for Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta to summon Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Neko Majin Mix to summon Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the twenty-second set (JM4), Super Saiyan 3 Majin Broly and Buu w/ Babidi absorbed in the twenty-third set (JM5). Super Saiyan 4 Goku to summon Nuova Shenron and Giant Form Teen Piccolo, in the twenty-fourth set. A double transformation card for Broly and a double transformation card for GT Goku is within the twenty-fifth set (JM7). A transformation card of Syn Shenron into Omega Shenron and Super Saiyan 3 Broly into his green Oozaru form is within the twenty-seventh set (JM8). Masked Saiyan card and Revived Frieza to summon either Tagoma or Sorbet card is within the twenty-eighth set (GDM1). Great Ape Masked Saiyan and Mira card are within the twenty-ninth set (GDM2). Super Mira and Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock are within the thirtieth set (GDM3). Xeno Dabura and Tarble are within the thirtienth-first set (GDM4). Super 17 with Android 18 absorbed and Darkness Towa are within the thirtieth-second set (GDM5). Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly and Baby Hatchiyack are within the thirtieth-third set (GDM6). Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Gotenks and Demigra are within in the thirtieth-fourth set (GDM7). Tapion (release of Hirudegarn) and Demon God Demigra are within in the thirtieth-fifth set (GDM8). The player can use an avatar as playable character, for which they can determine the name. Different races are playable, each divided in three classes: Hero Type, Elite Type (unlocked at Level 8 or higher), and Berserker Type (unlocked at Level 12 or higher). Trailers A series of short trailers featuring new animation have been released to promote the game. Each one offers a very short around 1 minute, standalone plot with the Beat, the main promotional character, featured as a protagonist in these commercials. Gameplay Dragon Ball Heroes uses a turn based card battle system in five rounds or less, which offers 5 on 5 battles with only one health bar for a team of characters. The cards featuring characters from the Dragon Ball franchise are given specific powers and abilities that allow for unique and strategic combat experiences. The player has to move the cards on the game board. Depending on the conditions of the match, up to five cards can be placed on the machine's game mat and are then moved on the playing field in an attempt to gain an advantage against the opponent. Characters further back on the field receive less damage than those in the front, but they also deal less damage as well. During both the attack and defense phases of battle, timing meters will appear on the screen and force the player into a mini-game to determine the amount of damage dealt. The goal is to press the button on the machine with precise timing to fill the timing meter gauge more than the opponent in order to gain the advantage in the exchange and perform either an effective attack or defense depending on the phase. Special attacks can only be performed if the advantage is gained during the attack phase. Special team attacks called Ultimate Units can also be performed. During a battle, the player use cards which allow him to transform, fuse, enhance their special attack, throw a huge energy ball, do a Kamehameha, brainwash the opponent, do a double or triple team attack, aiming at opponent, do a Z attack or summon other characters (even the giants ones), or summon a supportive robot or other avatars to help by either offensive or defensive ways. Transformations In-game many characters possess transformations which increase their power, HP, guard, hero energy, power level, damage, opponent charge impact speed by a certain amount, sometimes the user special attack will also change after transformation. However the enemy side, (computer) sometimes have special transformation that are not applied on cards. For example Xeno Bardock will get 15000 power increase when he turns Super Saiyan 3 for the computer card but only 4000 power increase for normal cards. In addition, some transformations are only used by enemies, such as Beerus turning into his angered state or fourth form revived Frieza transforming into Golden Frieza. The following is a general list of how much the power of a user increases via transformation. (There may be a different power increase for the same form, depending on the card or character) Saiyan Transformation *Kaio-ken: +1500 power *Super Saiyan: +2000 power *Power Stressed: +2500 power or +3500 power *Super Saiyan 2: +3000 power or +5000 power *Majin Super Saiyan 2: +4000 power *Super Saiyan 3: +4000 power or +6000 power *Super Saiyan 4: +5000 power or +7000 power *Super Saiyan God: +8000 power *Super Saiyan beyond limit: +6000 power, +1000 HP and guard *Saiyan beyond God: +6000 power *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: +9000 power, hero energy +1 *Legendary Super Saiyan: x2 (Base or Super Saiyan power) *Super Saiyan 3 (Broly) x3 Super Saiyan power *'''Xeno Bardock Super Saiyan transformation does not increase anything but reduce damage from enemy.*''' Frieza's race Transformation *Second Form: +2000 HP *Third Form: +2500 HP or +3000 HP *Fourth Form: +3000 HP or +3500 HP or +4000 HP *Full Power: +1000 HP, power x3 (Fourth Form) or +2000 HP, power x3 (First Form) or +3000 HP, power x3 (First Form) *Final Form (Cooler): +3000 HP *Angered Emperor: +3000 HP, +5000 power *Ruthless Final Form (Frost) + 3000 HP and power x2 Shadow Dragons transformation *Dragon form (Oceanus Shenron): +1000 HP, +2000 power and guard *Dragon Ball absorbed (Syn Shenron): +2000 HP, power level x2 Other Character transformation *Potential Unleashed (Garlic Jr.): +2000 HP, 1.5x damage *Super Baby Vegeta 2: +4000 power and guard *Power up (Hatchiyack): +2000 HP *Secret power (Zarbon): x2 damage *Master Roshi seriousness: x3 power, power level x2 *Super Mira (Mira): +5000 power and guard *Shenron Mode (Goku) + 5000 power and HP *Shenron Mode (Vegeta) + 7000 power and reduce charge impact speed Double Transformation * (GT Goku) Super Saiyan 3: +3000 guard, hero energy +1, Super Saiyan 4: +5000 guard, hero energy +3 * (Broly) Super Saiyan 3: +3000 power, Super Saiyan 4: +7000 power * (Revival Frieza) Fourth form: +2000 HP, Golden Frieza: +3000 HP, hero energy +1 Characters Playable characters *Young Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan beyond God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Young Vegeta *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan (Power Stressed), Super Saiyan 2, Majin, Super Saiyan 3, Majin Super Saiyan 3, Saiyan Beyond God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Young Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi (Base, Super Serious Turtle Hermit) *Jackie Chun *Teen Krillin *Krillin *Yamcha *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Masked Saiyan (Base, Great Ape) *Xeno Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Grand Supreme Kai *Northern Supreme Kai *Eastern Supreme Kai *Western Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *Chilled *Tarble *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Adolescent Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan (Power Stressed), Super Saiyan 3) *Xeno Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Young Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan) *Xeno Goten (Base) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Fat Gotenks *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Xeno Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Toobi *Veku *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape) *GT Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Jaco *Tora *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *Young Pan *Pan *King Piccolo (Base, Old, Giant form) *Tambourine *Ma Junior (Base, Giant form) *Piccolo (Base, Mind Controlled, fused with Nail, fused with Kami) *Kami (Base, Old) *Nail *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Master Shen *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed) *King of Destruction Garlic Jr. *Raditz *Young Nappa *Nappa *Saibaman *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster form) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Revival Frieza (First Form, Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Golden Frieza (Base, Angered) *King Cold *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Dr. Kochin *Bio-Men *Ebifurya *Kishime *Misokatsun *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles *King of Destruction Turles *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *King of Destruction Lord Slug *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler (Base, Meta-Cooler Core) *Cyclopian Guard *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 15 *Android 14 *Android 13 *Android 13 (Fusion) *King of Destruction Fusion Android 13 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Android 17 absorbed, Perfect Form, Perfect Form (Power Stressed), Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Angol *Moah *Paragus *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) *King of Destruction Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Bio-Broly (Bio-Warrior, Giant Form) *Dr. Raichi *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant Form, Powered Up Form) *King of Destruction Hatchiyack (Powered Up Form) *Baby Hatchiyack *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Transformed) *King of Destruction Bojack (Base) *Pikkon *Super Pikkon *Mr. Satan *GT Mr. Satan *Gokule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Yamu *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Dabura *Xeno Dabura *Bibidi *Babidi *Majin Buu *Mr. Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Ultimate Gohan absorbed, Super form) *Kid Buu (Base, Southern Supreme Kai absorbed, Grand Supreme Kai absorbed, Kibito Kai absorbed, Babidi absorbed) *Janemba (Base form, Split Body) *King of Destruction Janemba *Baby Janemba *King of Destruction Baby Janemba *Tapion (Base, release of Hirudegarn) *Minotia *Hoi *Beerus (Base, Angered) *Whis *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Champa *Vados *Frost (First Form, Final Form) *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Magetta *Botamo *Hit *Kid Uub *Teen Uub *Super Uub *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Neko Majin Mike *Kuriza (First Form, Final Form) *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Meta-Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Mutchy *Motchy *Teen Baby *Baby Vegeta *Super Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape) *Super Baby Vegeta 2 (Base, Golden Great Ape) *Super Baby Trunks *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 (Base, Android 18 absorbed, Android absorbed, Cell absorbed) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Dragon Form) *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Super form) *Nuova Shenron *Rage Shenron (Base, Super form) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Goku Black *Mira (Base, Runaway, Super Mira) *Supreme Kai of Time *Chronoa *General Bon *Towa *Darkness Towa *Shun Shun *Haru Haru *Saiakkuman *Demigra *Demon God Demigra *Putine *Gravy Player avatars Other than Akina, all of the avatars can use Base, Class-up, Super Class-up, and God Class-up states. With the Saiyan's gaining the ability to use another of their race's forms with each class upgrade. *Saiyan "Hero" (called Beat in Hero Road mode) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Saiyan "Elite" (a boy who looks like Android 17) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Saiyan "Berserker" (a boy who looks like Vegeta, with Raditz's hair, and outfit similar to Broly's) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *Saiyan "Heroine" (called Note in Hero Road mode) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Female Saiyan "Elite" (a girl who looks like Android 18 in GT, but with black hair) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Female Saiyan "Berserker" (a girl with Battle Armor) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Akina (a Female "Heroine" based on the famous model Akina Minami) *Majin "Hero" (called Kabra (カブラ) in Hero Road mode) **Majin "Elite" (a fancy looking Majin with a crown and a monocle) **Majin "Berserker" (a Kid Buu-type Majin) *Frieza Clan "Hero" (called Froze in Hero Road mode) (Base, Transformation, Golden Frieza form) **Frieza Clan "Elite" (Base, Meta, Golden Frieza form) **Frieza Clan "Berserker" (Base, Fourth Transformation, Golden Frieza form) *Namekian "Hero" (called Tsumuri (ツムリ) in Hero Road mode) (Base, fused with Piccolo, red-eyed form) **Namekian "Elite" (a Dragon Clan member who looks like Dende) (Base, fused with Piccolo, red-eyed form) **Namekian "Berserker" (a Warrior-type Namekian who looks like Nail, with pants similar to that of Tambourine) (Base, fused with Piccolo, red-eyed form) *Android "Hero" (a male Android who looks like a younger version of Super 17) **Android "Elite" (a female Android wearing an outfit similar to that of Android 19) **Android "Berserker" (a Bio-Android who looks like a Cell Jr. in an Imperfect form) *Supreme Kai "Hero" **Supreme Kai "Elite" **Supreme Kai "Berserker" Non-playable enemies and forms *Majin Ginger *Majin Nicky *Majin Sansho *Majin Wings *Majin Angila *Majin Medamatcha *Majin Zeeun *Majin Raichi *Majin Kogu *Majin Bido *Majin Bujin *Majin Zangya *King of Destruction Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Abo *Kado *Aka *Shadow Goku (Black Smoke Shenron) *Super Eis Shenron *Super Haze Shenron *Super Nuova Shenron *Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 2) *Neko Majin Z (Super Neko Majin) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *King Piccolo (Fused with Kami) Bosses *Amepai (a male Vegeta-type "Saiyan" based on the Sakiyomi JanBANG! character Yanagihara Tetsuya) *Zaripai (a male Nappa-type "Saiyan" based on the Sakiyomi JanBANG! character Hirai Yoshiyuki) *Great Ape Vegeta* *Great Ape Gohan* *Great Namek Lord Slug* *Hirudegarn (Final Form) *Luud (Base, Full Power) *Golden Great Ape Goku* *Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta* *Black Smoke Shenron *Meta-Cooler Core* *Super Oceanus Shenron *Hirudegarn (First Form, Second Form) *Hirudegarn (King of Destruction) *Giant Buu* *Broly (King of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan) *Giant Bio-Broly* *Golden Great Ape Broly* *Super Eis Shenron *Super Nuova Shenron *Mira* *Abo and Kado *Aka *Golden Frieza* *Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly* *King Piccolo (Fused with Kami)* *Angered Golden Frieza* *Demigra and Demon God Demigra :* These characters are also playable in the game Supporting characters *Hero Robot **Defense Form **Attack Form *Tori-Bot **Defense Form **Attack Form *''V-Jump'' dino mascot *Arale Norimaki & Gatchan Giant Summons *Dr. Wheelo *Luud (Full Power) *Black Smoke Shenron *Hirudegarn *Frieza's spaceship *Janemba *Golden Great Ape Broly *Golden Great Ape Gogeta *Ma Junior *Great Ape Masked Saiyan *Great Ape Vegeta *Lord Slug *Golden Great Ape Baby *Golden Great Ape Goku *Great Ape Gohan *Great Ape Bardock *Great Ape King Vegeta *Hatchiyack *Meta Cooler Core Wish-granting Dragons *Shenron *Porunga *Ultimate Shenron Battle stages *Muscle Tower *Garlic Jr.'s fortress *Plain *Rocky Area (day, night) *Planet Namek *Tree of Might *Urban Area *Ruined City *Islands *Hell *World Martial Arts Tournament *Inside Buu *Sacred World of the Kais *Beerus' temple *Space *M-2 *New Planet Plant *Amusement Park *Time Nest *Nameless Planet arena Trivia *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' is the first video game to feature Grand Supreme Kai, Northern Supreme Kai, Western Supreme Kai, Southern Supreme Kai, Buu (w/ Southern Supreme Kai absorbed) (unless counting his appearance in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout), Bibidi, Chilled, Toobi, Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, Kid Vegeta, Young Nappa, Jaco, Master Shen, Ginger, Nicky, Sansho, Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, Salt, Dr. Kochin, Bio-Men, Ebifurya, Kishime, Misokatsun, Amond, Cacao, Daiz, Rasin, Lakasei, Medamatcha, Wings, Angila, Zeeun, Dr. Raichi, Hatchiyack in his Giant and Super forms, Bido, Bujin, Kogu, Angol, Moah, Paragus, Bio-Broly, Kibito, Beerus, Whis, Revival Frieza (in first and fourth forms), the Neko Majins, Super Mega Cannon Sigma, General Rilldo, Dr. Myuu, Hell Fighter 17, GT Gohan, GT Goten, Adult Gotenks, GT Mr. Satan, Kid Pan, Oceanus Shenron, Haze Shenron, Naturon Shenron, Rage Shenron, and Super Buu (Giant Form), Champa, Vados, Maggeta, Hit, Frost, Cabba, Hoi as playable characters, as well as Black Smoke Shenron as an opponent. *Also, for the first time in a video game, Bardock can become Super Saiyan, GT Goku, GT Vegeta, Adult Gotenks, Bardock, Vegito, Xeno Bardock, Xeno Trunks and Gogeta can become Super Saiyan 2. Gogeta, GT Vegeta, Future Trunks, GT Trunks, Teen Trunks, Xeno Trunks, Future Gohan, Vegito, Majin Vegeta, Xeno Bardock, and Adult Gohan can become Super Saiyan 3, Broly and Gogeta can become Golden Great Ape, GT Gohan and Broly can become Super Saiyan 4, Frieza, Cooler, Slug, and Turles can be used as Ghost Warriors, Pikkon can be used in a Super form, Babidi can turn Super Garlic Jr., Ginger, Nicky, Sansho, Turles, Lord Slug, Commander Zeeun, Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, Super Android 13, Super Hatchiyack, Bojack, Super Janemba, and Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) into Majins, Kid Buu can absorb Kibito Kai or Babidi, Goku can use his God form, Baby can infect Super Janemba and GT Trunks, GT Gohan, GT Goten, and GT Trunks can take on their Infected states, while Trumks could even become Super Baby Trunks, Super 17 can absorb Android 16, Android 18 or Super Perfect Cell, and Oceanus Shenron appears in a giant form. Supreme Kai of Time could be used as a playable character ( Xenoverse only made her appear in cut scene) Mira could be used in his Out of Contol/Runaway Form and his Super form. Towa can also take on her Darkness form. Goku and Vegeta both attained a new transformation, Shenron Mode. *The game is also the first to showcase the appearance of Adult GT Goku in Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms, albeit only as card artwork. *The majority of the player avatars in Dragon Ball Heroes can be made in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, some appearing in promotional artwork and trailers. *Xeno Bardock and Bardock Super Saiyan 2 hair style differs from each other although they are the same person. *There are some cards that feature GT Vegeta without his jacket. Despite this, it isn't featured in the gameplay. *For most of GT Goten cards, he is featured with a green jumper but in the game he is featured in a white one. *Veku's cards depict him with a halo above his head. However, he doesn't have one in the actual gameplay unlike Pikkon *One of Potential Unleashed Gohan's super attack is using the Z sword however it is impossible to have that according to the anime since Gohan got his hidden power unleashed by Old Kai but Old Kai is still in the Z sword. Gallery External links *[http://www.carddas.com/dbh/index.html Dragon Ball Heroes official website] *[https://twitter.com/DB_HEROES Dragon Ball Heroes official twitter account] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20110630042244/http://www.dimps.co.jp/pro/db-hero.html Dragon Ball Heroes overview at Dimps' website] *[http://drheroes.web.fc2.com/card.html Dragon Ball Heroes card details at drheroes.web.fc2.com] es:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Video Games